Corné
by Cimh
Summary: Corné might as well be invisible, Kate is anything but and wants to bring Corné up with her. How will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Corné Stevens walked through the corridors, head bowed, eyes on the floor in front of her. Although she appeared deep in thought, she somehow managed to avoid bumping into anyone. It was as if she perceived without seeing where people we going to step and stepped around them, or simply clung to the walls, skirting the groups. No one knew much about Corné, but many speculated. Some thought her crazy, others thought her smart, and still others thought she could be witty if she tried, but all of these were empty thoughts, for it seemed that no one had heard her talk, or even seen her make eye contact. Some thought it not a wonder that she landed in Ravenclaw, for she was neither bold or courageous, she didn't reach out although she was studious, and no one knew enough about her to say whether she was witty, or cunning. It was not uncommon for loners to be seen in Ravenclaw, although they at least seemed to make themselves heard at Quidditch matches with a fierce passion. Only one knew, only one could see the struggle that was ever-present in Corné's mind.

* * *

Although Katelynn, or Kate as they called her, had never spoken to Corné face-to-face, she had become quite familiar with the girl on parchment. It hadn't been easy, that was for sure, but she had targeted Corné early on. See, Kate was part of a selective group of students. Despite the fact that the group lacked an official name, everyone knew about them. Their goal was to encourage people, draw out the inner self, the one many wish to keep hidden for fear of rejection. Not surprisingly, many were Hufflepuffs, the rest being a spattering of Gryffindores and Ravenclaws and one Slytherin. Kate was that Slytherin, although she wasn't sure how she ended up in the repulsive house. The only thing she had in common with that bunch of creeps was that she liked green, and tended to take charge whether the gesture was welcome or not. She had been told many times to cool her jets and let someone else take a stab at leading, and had been asked to leave several organizations because of it. That was why she decided to start this group, so no one could butt her out of the top. At any rate, the other students in the group had accepted her just fine and had found out long ago that she was not a typical Slytherin. They found her surprisingly compassionate, and with a strong determination to see others to success. That was why Corné was such a challenge for her. Kate had pegged Corné as shy since the first week of their first year, but she had come to learn that Corné wasn't shy, she was invisible in all ways but physical. The only recognition she ever received was around exams, where she inevitably topped everyone in every house, sometimes going as far to break school records to bits. Besides this, Corné was the last thought on anyone's minds, if she was there at all. Kate was determined to change that fact. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all my reviewers!! Sorry there was no note in the first chapter, but I was tired and just wanted to get it up … Oh, then there's the disclaimer …**

**Disclaimer: the setting is most definitely not mine, it belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling, as do the spells and anything else recognizable. If you recognize the characters, they're hers. If you don't, they're mine. Simple as that.**

**Now, with that out of the way … On with the show!**

* * *

It was a typical day in the life of Corné. Waking up long before any of her roommates, as usual, she collected her things and headed for the washroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed and carefully applying dark blue eyeliner to attempt to add color to her gray eyes. Replacing the cap carefully, she dropped it into her cosmetics case, zipped the pouch, and turned to place it in her trunk. As she picked up her bag to leave, she heard Allison stir. Corné looked at her watch and sighed. She had woken up Allison again, and if she didn't leave, she would be late. Grabbing her bag, she glanced at its contents, running her schedule through her head. Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Arithmancy. Check, check, check check. Parchment, quills, yesterday's homework, check, check, check. Kate's letter, check. Flipping the bag closed, she threw it over her shoulder and dashed out just as the curtains slid open on Allison's four-poster. Just in time. Tomorrow morning she would leave her cosmetics case out of her trunk. Less noise ...

* * *

Kate stretched and yawned, then rubbed her eyes. _'I love magic!'_ she thought with a smile as she looked around her. Kate was currently under her friend's bed, although you couldn't tell just by looking. Kate had met Alisha her first year at Hogwarts, but only this year had they figured out a way for Kate to comfortably stay in the Ravenclaw third year dormitories. They had simply sweet-talked and bribed an older student into helping them magically enlarge the space under Alisha's bed and conjure the standard dorm furniture there. The girl had seemed rather bemused by the whole thing, but she didn't ask questions, only did what they asked her to and accepted their undying gratitude, in addition to all the chocolate frog cards they had and a few galleons. All Kate had to do was attempt not to draw attention to the fact that she never slept in her dorm. Not that the Slytherins cared, as they thought her a traitor in the worst way and didn't want her anywhere near them, but the teachers might wonder if they found out. 

Kate twisted around to look at the clock on her night table. 6:50. A little late ... Why did the girl have to be up so early! It was nearly impossible to catch her in the mornings. As Kate swung her legs over the side of he bed, she heard a swish, hurried footsteps, and the sound of curtains being drawn. _'Drat,'_ she thought, _'Corné's woken up Allison again. That's the only time she runs, and I don't blame her. Allison is a bear if she gets up before 7:30. Ah well, I'll just send the letter with the post as usual. I'd like to hand it to her myself one of these days though …'_ Kate glanced in the mirror, decided she would take a shower after school rather than before, flopped back onto the bed, and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Corné hurried to the Great Hall. The tables were empty when she entered, but she did not let that detain her. Just as she was sitting down, dishes of toast bowls of kippers appeared in front of her. _'Right on time,'_ she thought. Pulling Kate's letter from her bag, she re-read it quickly, reaching for a stack of toast. Not that it was entirely necessary, as she had read it a lot since receiving it the previous morning. She was anxious to get Kate's reply to her response letter, which she left on Kate's night table every night. They seemed to have a system going. Corné would write about her day, or, more specifically, what battle her mind had decided to have with itself that day. Kate would write back, encouraging Corné as well as providing reasons why some of the criticisms that people threw at Corné were invalid, in addition to the ones Corné thought up herself. It was interesting to see what Kate thought of her views on things, and Corné almost constantly asked why Kate cared so much. "I care so much," Kate would tell her, "because if you keep going the way you have been ever since I met you, you're going to be one of the most depressing scholars the world has ever seen." Corné was not convinced that this was the only reason for Kate's enthusiasm …

* * *

Kate rolled over and woke up to the bed above her creaking. It was a different sort of creak than when Alisha rolled over in her sleep, louder and more toward one side. Time to get up. As if hearing her thoughts, Alisha jabbed her wand under the bed, whispered "Wingardium leviosa," and the covers rose off of Kate as if pulled by invisible strings. Kate grasped at the wildly, but in the end crawled out of bed and reached for her own wand. "Impedimenta," she whispered back, then reached and seized Alisha's wand and climbed out from her mini room, grinning. 

"Ever the Slytherin," Alisha muttered, reaching to take her wand from Kate.

"Nothing doing!" Kate grinned. "You've got to get ready before I let you have it back. There is a price for rude awakenings."

"Not fair!" Alisha grumbled. "Allison, help me here!"

Without turning, Allison denied. "I don't want to get into this unless I must, and I'll tell you right now it won't be pretty. Just get dressed. That girl woke me up again, and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Kate shot Allison a look, but otherwise ignored the slight on Corné. She was used to it from Allison, who only ever acknowledged Corné's presence when she was irritated with her (or anyone else), or when she needed help.

Giving up, Kate tossed Alisha's wand back at her and crawled back under the bed to get dressed, being sure to draw the dust ruffle back into place while doing so. Ten minutes later Kate and Alisha were scrambling out of the portrait hole and waving merrily to the scholar that was responsible for the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Sir Roderick gave them a little wave, looking bemused as he always did when talking to them. It had not escaped his attention how much the Slytherin girl 'visited', although he pretended not to notice the green and silver beneath her cloak.

* * *

Corné was just slipping out of the Great Hall as the other early birds came in for their breakfast. Although she was preoccupied with her thoughts, Corné's feet seemed to go on their own to the library, which was like Corné's hideout. She seemed to be the only student to get along halfway decently with Madam Pince, the stuffy old librarian, who in turn honored this and showed her the secrets of the old library, which was much much bigger than anyone would have ever thought. There were the much visited shelves that everyone knew about and used, but then there were also the shelves beyond that. However, the back section of the place was not very well lit, and the insanely tall bookshelves had long since been mistaken for shadowed walls. It was because of this that Corné often sought refuge there. There were comfortable chairs and couches, tables that were just the right height to sit on the couch and work with … It was a haven, and as Corné was the only one who knew, she could leave projects there overnight without a worry about them being disturbed. Corné hadn't even told Kate about it, although the owl delivering her letter every morning seemed to find her despite this fact. Passing through the library doorway, she waved merrily to Madam Pince and made her way to the far wall of the library, where there was a pathway that lead to the back area. To her surprise, Kate's owl was waiting for her at her usual table. Either Kate had gotten up earlier or Corné was late. Glancing at her watch, she decided that Kate had gotten up early. '_That does tend to happen when Allison wakes in a foul mood,_' Corné thought with a sigh. '_Ah well, it's not as if she doesn't do it on her own. If she wants to talk to me in the morning she should just tell me instead of trying to ambush me. As if she thinks I don't hear her alarm at 6:45. Why else would she be up then?'_ Corné shook these thoughts from her mind and reached for the letter. She tucked it into her bag and pulled out her unfinished potions essay. '_Just the conclusion?'_ she asked herself as she glanced over it. _'Yep, just the conclusion. No big deal. Then I'll check my Transfiguration homework and read up on boggarts for today's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.'_ Making a mental checklist, Corné settled in for her usual hour of homework and studying before classes began.

* * *

Kate and Alisha sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Kate checking to make sure the green on her uniform was not too obvious. Kate had considered borrowing a Ravenclaw uniform from Alisha, but it would have been too much hassle to change between meals and classes. She contented herself with wearing a cloak all the time. Glancing around, Kate saw that Corné was gone, as usual. She seemed to never be in public places. For as much time as the girl spent outside the tower, Kate had yet to find her hiding place. She would have thought it to be in the library, but she was never there when Kate looked. Kate had enlisted Alisha to help in her search, but after two years of hunting the girls had yet to find Corné. It was beyond Kate how Corné brewed potions without anyone noticing, but the only place that the girls hadn't searched was the dungeons. That would be the next place, when they had time.

* * *

**--pulls 12packs of soda from behind back—**

**Pick your favorite soda and you'll get a 12 pack … IF you review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!! I'm back! I know this is short, but I figured it was better than nothing ... Thank you to my reviewers! hands out sodas  
**

* * *

Corné was thankful that the library was along the same hallway as her first class of the day, making it possible for her to stay longer than she would have otherwise had to. Glancing up at the clock, she stowed her homework in her bag and hurried into the hallway just in time for the bell. Corné hung back and let everyone else pass in front of her before entering the classroom herself. As usual, she was the only one willing to sit toward the front of the class. She chose a seat at the very left of the front row and slid into it, dropping her bag to the floor next to her. Professor McGonagall swept up the aisle, turning and coming to a stop in front of the teacher's desk at the front of the room and surveying them all with a stern gaze. Behind the strictness was a gentle heart, everyone knew, but that was no reason to get on the wrong side of the professor!

"You should all have completed the worksheet assigned last week. Pass them up to the front of the room, and make sure your names are on the papers!" There was a generic rustle as people pulled their homework out and passed it up, those sitting on their own levitating them to the nearest person. With a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall caused the papers to settle themselves on her desk in a neat stack.

"Today we will be continuing our attempts to vanish snails. Many of you have made some progress, and those of you who haven't have the general idea of the spell. Miss Weasley, please come pass out the snails."

Rose Weasley made her way to the front of the class and picked up the box of snails gingerly, as though it would contaminate her if she held it for too long. She quickly passed the box around the room, then brought the box back to the front of the room. Girls could be heard murmuring charms to keep their hair out of the way, and then the room at large went to work on the task at hand.

* * *

The morning passed fairly uneventfully for Kate. As she was not truly in Ravenclaw, she had to put up with her housemates during classes. Most had given up asking her why she was never in their dungeon common room or dormitories, but a few seemed determined to find out. Or maybe just one.

"Hey you." There could be no doubting who the 'you' was.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Kate said, turning to look at the boy. Scorpius Malfoy was the image of his father. Blond hair, pale skin, skinny, and with a permanent sneer on his face. The only difference was that Scorpius, unlike Draco, tended to work alone.

"Got any more hints for us as to where your secret hideout is? Or have you scrapped it, finally realizing that you really do belong in Slytherin?"

Kate rolled her eyes. _Not again,_ she pleaded silently. "Haven't you given up yet? You should have figured out by now that I'm not telling you, or anyone else. I've kept the secret for three years, why let it out now? And as you well know, I don't believe I belong in Slytherin any more than you have the courage to be in Gryffindor."

The corridor was silent, the onlookers swiveling their heads to look at Scorpius. He stood there, seemingly undeterred by her insult. He slowly sauntered up to her until their faces were mere inches apart and said,

"You're witty, Katelynn. Cunning too. I suppose that's why the hat chose you for Slytherin. I've heard you're slightly brainy, though not enough to be in Ravenclaw, and the Gryffindores would never accept a Slytherin. Does this mean your friends are in Hufflepuff, who claim to accept anyone? I'll find you one of these days, Katelynn. Then you'll be sorry you ever betrayed us."

"Betrayed? What are you talking about? I haven't told anyone where our common room is, I've never shared the passwords, and I've never even betrayed you, of all people. You deserve it, I know you do. All the sneaking around, always up to something, more than finding where I hang out I'm sure. I'm not the only one who has to watch my step. You'd better find some body guards like Daddy Draco so you won't get hurt."

Scorpius flushed, though with anger or amusement no one could tell. Before he could say anything else, Kate turned and walked away. Scorpius had been trying to get to her for months, ever since she had moved into the Ravenclaw dormitories. He'd already exhausted several tactics: intimidation, I'll-tell-the-teachers, trailing, and now he was trying to woo her into being his girlfriend. He'd told her several times that they would go great together, that no one else was worthy of her. That would win most girls, but not Kate. She knew he just wanted to know where she went, and that was something he wasn't getting.

* * *

Corné stopped in by the kitchens on her way back to the library to pick up books for her evening classes and get started on homework while everyone else was in the Great Hall eating. As per her nature, she tended to avoid the Hall during mealtimes due to the crowds. Kate had commented on this several times but not yet pushed very hard as to where Corné went. Just as Corné noticed that Kate was getting up earlier, her house elf friends had told her that Kate and Alisha were searching the castle, for what they knew not. Corné knew though. It amused her that Kate thought she had to be so secretive about looking. All she had to do was ask. But the Slytherin in Kate refused to believe it was that simple, refused to think that there wasn't more to the solution than just asking.

Disentangling herself from the flood of creatures that surrounded her, each looking up adoringly and offering her an assorment of cakes, sweets, and beverages, she attempted to speak above their combined tones.

"No, no really, all I want is this sandwich and pumpkin juice. Yes, I'm quite sure I wouldn't like any treacle tart, Binky. No Triffle, I would not like any cauldron cakes. I just need to go do my homework, and you all should probably be watching the tables to refill the dishes shouldn't you?" Her soft voice was barely audible in the midst of the elves, but they heard her nonetheless. Nodding in agreement, the elves returned to their respective tables and Corné was finally able to get to the portrait hole with her lunch.

The corridors were deserted as most people were in the Great Hall eating, so Corné was able to make it back to the library undetected. Nodding to Madam Pince, who looked at the food with raised eyebrows but said nothing, Corné headed for her corner, settled in one of the armchairs, and extracted Kate's letter from a stack of parchment on one of the tables.

_Corné,_

_I really would like to know where on earth you get the idea that you are useless. Goodness, whether they'd like to admit it or not, you're the reason at least half the Ravenclaws, if not half the school, has not failed something or another. Subtle murmurs and points during potions, nudges in charms ... You do way more than you think you do. As for Allison, she's just a jerk who doesn't realize how much you really do for her. She has yet to figure out that you're the one who checks her homework and leaves her notes in the dead of night. You asked in your last letter that if you're so smart, why hasn't anyone asked you to join their study groups? Because no one knows what to think of you! You're so quiet, people aren't sure how you'll react, and the only time anyone sees you, besides the dormitories, is during class and in the halls. You really are rather elusive. Speaking of which, I doubt I can hide much longer ... How do you manage it?! Ah well, it's an art to be mastered I suppose. As for the question ... Hm ... I got it! How do you make your eyes look so blue? I mean they're so dark, yet clearly blue. What's the secret??_

_ Your friend,_

_ Kate_

Corné rolled her eyes at Kate's question. Some of them were serious, but others were designed to make her laugh, and some were somewhere in between ... This was one of them. Reaching for a spare bit of parchment, she dipped a quill into a nearby ink pot (which turned out to be color changing) and started to write.

* * *

**So review? Please? Jumbo-sizes of your favorite candy is at stake if you don't ... Oh, and a reviewer who isn't reviewing through the site ...**

**Mithrandir: Nice idea for an ending, but not in this story! Harry is now old enough to be her father, as evident since Scorpius is now at Hogwarts.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kate,_

_Where do I get the idea that I am useless? That's easy. Even when I was at home, going to the local primary school, I was quiet and smart. I tried to make friendships, but they never lasted. The one that lasted the longest was initiated by someone else, not me, and even then we fell apart within a year. I think I scared them. If I hadn't gone to Hogwarts when I did, I would have been able to skip a grade, and that would have been the end of my social life! I grew up with the impression that to be smart was to be alone, because no one likes a teacher's pet. As for the tips to people during class ... I guess I _do _do something, but as it's mostly for people who look right through me to the wall behind, I'm surprised they hear me in the first place. My voice seems to blend in with their thoughts, because most of the time they don't even look at me when I mention something. But it's second nature to me to nudge someone when they reach for the wrong ingredient in potions, or don't say the incantation right in transfiguration. And believe it or not, I have tried to get to know people, but they don't listen! If Allison would take the time to think, she'd realize that I check the rest of the girls' homework at night, so it would only make sense that it's me that's checking hers too, but no … She just talks about how she wants to meet her 'savior.' Sometimes, I'm not sure she really does. I mean, I'm sure she thinks she does, but if she knew who it was, would she? And those study group people, they're all smart. Shouldn't they be able to see that I'm just shy? Maybe if I asked to join, things would be different? I don't know, Kate. I'd hate to intrude. You know I don't like bothering people, which is half the reason I'm so quiet. And I'm never in the Great Hall during normal meal times because I don't like crowded places! If you must know, I get my food directly from the kitchens. The house elves are so friendly; they'll get you anything you want. Alright, well, lunch is nearly over, so I shall answer your last question. How do I make my eyes so blue? My eyes are actually a very colorless gray, so I wear dark blue eyeliner. I never thought it really gave my eyes much color, so I'm glad you like it! As for your question … Why are you always trying to get up so early? If you're trying to talk to me, you should have just said so. I'll wait for you tomorrow morning. Just in case._

_Corné_

Kate sighed and rubbed her temples. With every letter from Corné, she learned something new. Sometimes it was a new potion that Corné had discovered, other times, such as this one, it was a new depth to what made Corné who she was and why. Rolling over in her bed, she reached for a blank scrap of parchment, ink, and quill and started penning a response, just in case she didn't get up in time.

*~*~*~*

Corné had collected the girls' homework off of their night tables, where they had left it for her to check, and retreated behind her curtains. Inside, however, was not just a bed. Corné had enlarged the small area until it was big enough for not only a bed and a night table, but a desk as well. Corné was sitting at her desk, checking homework. This seemed to be the week for papers, which meant a later night for her, but she didn't mind. She was starting to think that maybe Kate was right, that she did do a whole lot more than she gave herself credit for.

*~*~*~*

Kate woke with a start the next morning, someone's hand on her shoulder. Alisha was never this nice when waking her up, so who on earth could it be? Rolling over, Kate found herself looking into a pair of grey eyes, framed by messy blonde hair. Not recognizing the face, Kate blinked and sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked again. With a start of recognition, Kate realized that she was looking at Corné, without makeup. '_My eyes are actually a very colorless grey,'_ the letter had said, and now Kate could see that this was not an exaggeration. Nodding, Kate slipped out of bed and watched Corné's slight form slither up through the gap and out of sight.

*~*~*~*

A half hour later, the two girls were dressed and on their way to the kitchens. Having gotten a late start, due to Kate's lack of experience with getting ready quickly, the Great Hall was already filling with people. When they got there, the house elves looked somewhat surprised to see someone with Corné, but helped serve the girls quickly nonetheless. Kate was somewhat bemused when a house elf handed her her favorite breakfast without her saying a word. Glancing at Corné, she nearly dropped her food. Corné, who avoided the Great Hall because of the crowds, was surrounded by so many house elves that she couldn't move an inch, and not only that, but she was grinning! It seemed that she was a frequent customer here after all, and the elves knew her well. Although Kate could see Corné's mouth moving, she couldn't hear a thing. The elves apparently heard her, though, as, one by one, they returned to their posts, leaving Corné with her simple breakfast. Something was still different about her, though. Catching Kate looking at her, Corné gave a little half-smile and indicated that they should get going.

*~*~*~*

Kate became more confused the closer they came to the library. The library wasn't very concealing, and she had looked in at numerous times of the day, to no avail. Therefore it surprised her more than anything to see Corné turn into the library and make a beeline for the back bookshelves and the shadowy walls behind them. Her bewilderment increased as Corné slipped into a dark nook and vanished from sight. Hurrying to keep up, Kate barely kept herself from gasping. Corné's hideout was like a cozy office. Corné herself was standing in the corner, bent over a simmering cauldron and muttering, occasionally glancing at the book. Her breakfast lay forgotten on an end table. Apparently satisfied with the potion's progress, she turned to Kate.

"Well, this is it. The place you and Alisha have been looking for."

Kate looked up from an intricate drawing with a start.

"How did you know we'd been looking for you?" she asked.

"The house elves," Corné stated simply.

"That would make sense ..." Kate said, remembering how tiny creatures had swarmed around Corné; they were obviously very fond of her.

There was an awkward silence, which was interrupted by the bell, which resounded shrilly around the school.

"Oh crap! My first class is all the way down in the dungeons!" Kate yelped, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "Listen, can I come back at lunch? We can talk then, if you like, or just chill. Whatever you'd like to do, but I've got to run ..."

Corné nodded, and Kate dashed out the door. She knew she was going to be late, but it was worth it!


End file.
